


Ding Dong! The Witch is (still) Dead!

by RandomRangerWhite



Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Desecrate your mother figure's grave by fucking your gf over it, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's the future and they're dumb and in love, Magic Cum, Magic Strap-Ons, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, after season 5, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRangerWhite/pseuds/RandomRangerWhite
Summary: Adora and Catra were always filled with terrible ideas.This was just one of them.In which Catdora bang it out on Shadow Weaver's sorry excuse for a grave.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531982
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Ding Dong! The Witch is (still) Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> One of the dumbest things I've written...so far.
> 
> Part of the "It's the future and they're dumb and in love" series where Catradora are together after lots of tears and angst probably.  
> Also first of the (hopefully many) future fic after canon series! (So many spoilers ahead for those that still haven't finished it)  
> Give it about 2-3 months after canon series♡.
> 
> Happy birthday, Adora! ♡♡♡♡

It was a _terrible_ idea. Or more of a _horrible_ thought. Maybe an _awful_ musing spoken aloud. Perhaps just one of their many _atrocious_ notions.

You get the point.

But anyways it all starts on a gloomy day, several drinks in (before and after) the sorry excuse for a ceremony. Wind blowing harshly all around, Spinerella promising she had nothing to do with it. Although no one would blame her if she did, to be honest.

Past the outskirts of the woods, into the grassy terrains where a terrible harsh war once took place, now another land full of lush flowers and life, magic surging all around. A single lone headstone among past the rubbles just near the First One's Ruins where Shadow Weaver's mask was buried beneath, all that was left of the monster that _helped_ saved the world and restoring the stolen magic.

A small funeral. A small ceremony.

To honor _her._

Everyone still having a hard time truly accepting it after all this time, a bitter taste in some mouths after the pain and torment inflicted before then. Or maybe that was just the alcohol.

The crowd have already been dispersed a long time ago. The final members having been Bow with Glimmer and her father—her father, Micah, a little longer. Before finally leaving just the two women, whose entire childhood, love, and lives twisted by the Sorceress' toxic manipulations, were left, still trying to gather and figure out simply where to go from there. The wind finally dying down after they paid their " _respects_ ". 

It ended with a more impromptu star gazing. It always pretty much did for the two of them in a way after the war and everything. Swift Wind luckily coming by with a basket containing a pie from Razz, a tasty sweet treat to hopefully combat the bittersweet melancholy that continued to hang over them. Swift Wind later apparently trotting off with Melog into the woods, the two magical beings getting along surprisingly well. 

_"Can you two even communicate with each other?"_ Adora have asked the alicorn once, curious as to how the two even begin to hang out.

In which Swift Wind only answers with a snorting chuff, flipping his wonderful mane aside. _"Adora, we are both a being of magic. We do not need words to communicate each other, w_ _e understand each other through our EMOTIONS!"_

A dramatic pose with his wings flapping as Melog simply stretches and yawns behind him. The horse going on and on about their hearts connecting like their humanoid counterparts and for two beings who didn't need words to communicate, Swift Wind certainly spoke a lot out loud.

But that was the furthest thing from Adora's mind right now as it was now just the two of them, the pie all eaten and the pie tray carelessly tossed over at Shadow Weaver gravestone. She watched the love of her life laughed after retelling a tale about their many reconstruction trips over in Salineas. The way fangs peek out within her grin, the corner of her eyes squinting just a bit, the melodic giggle the only thing Adora would never be tired of hearing.

"...nd then they-Adora! Are you listening!"

Catra snapping her fingers in front of Adora's face, the blonde snapping back into the moment. Adora leaning back against the treetrunk with Catra in her arms. Catra still plucking tree branches and dirt to fling at the sorry excuse for a memorial, little bits and clumps landing with a small _tink_ into the tin tray. The grave standing strong and shiny. The enchanted stone tablet to never erode away from the rain and wind, a magic aura to keep it protected, something that Micah and Castaspella casted—a furrowed conflicted expression on their faces when it was made. The stone seemingly glowing with pure protective magic completely ironic for the gravestone of someone who was anything but pure or protective. 

"Sorry, I was distracted with how cute you were."

"You are such an idiot." Even with that eye roll, Adora could tell just how easily affected Catra was with the smooth delivery. Lips still twitching upwards in that pleased smile and her tail was waving behind her playfully. "Still thinking about what a terrible person Shadow Weaver was?" She tossed a ball of dirt, hitting the stone tablet square in the middle. The dirt bouncing off with a magical " _shing_ ".

"That ship has left the atmosphere a long time ago." Her body still buzzing with that pleasant warmth from the alcohol that Glimmer have graciously left them before heading back to Bright Moon. It was the real good stuff too, something that they have gotten from one of their many space adventures; a powerful, delectably sweet, fruity brew that made even the feline feel a little warm and extra cuddly during the gloomy, and honestly stressful, day of organizing and compartmalizing her emotions, when all she wanted to do was kick and punch the tombstone—Adora knowing she wasn't the only one with that feeling either.

"She was super shitty."

Adora nodded in agreement, slurring along. "A super ass. Sass ass."

Catra giggling, another stick thrown at the stone, not a single scratch. Almost mockingly. Adora taking a swig directly from the bottle. She didn't like how perfect the stonehead looked for such a terrible person.

"A fuckin piss prude. No pie for her!"

"Was there more left?!" Adora perking up and looking over Catra's shoulder.

"Adora, you ate the last slice like ten minutes ago. You got the crumbs all over my fur, see?" Catra pulling down her shirt, giving Adora a wonderful view of the feline's fuzzy chest, little bit of crumbs littering the tan tawny fur.

"S-sorry..." Adora's mouth feeling dry at the sight and she dumbly took another gulp from the bottle, flabbergasted and tongue-tied. The heat rising even more now. Their relationship as strong as ever. Love wins and all that. Didn't change the fact that no matter what, Adora lost all thinking process when it came to the feline. 

Catra only laughing in reply, pulling her shirt in place and leaning back against Adora, nuzzling her girlfriend's neck with a purr. She plucked the bottle from her grip and taking a swig herself. Adora's following the movement of Catra's throat as she drank the sweet liquid. Catra looking back at Adora with the flushed love-struck expression that Adora knew she probably had mirrored on her own face. "Imagine if Shadow Weaver saw us now?" 

Her lips pursing in thought for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. "She probably be like ' _I made such a heroic sacrifice so you two can keep displaying such distasteful behavior! Thanks for continuing to disappoint me even after death!' "_

Both of them bursting out laughing.

Catra's face going completely neutral. " _I also still didn't hear a thank you from you ungrateful fucks."_

Adora practically wheezing and snorting against Catra's hair. Catra's drunken attempt horrendous, but hilarious. "She probably also complain about her gravestone, like _why did I get such a tiny thing as Shadow Weaver and not another statue like when I was Light Spinner???_ or some ridiculous thing like that."

"Pfft, she got a magic protected headstone. That's more than what she deserves." Catra rolling her eyes, another toss, the dirt simply just rolling off the stonehead. "I swear Sparkles Senior and Aunt Sparkles is just afraid of Shadow Weaver's ghost coming to haunt them or something."

"Are you afraid of Shadow Weaver's ghost?"

_Still afraid?_

Adora luckily held her tongue well even after all the booze in her system. Her arms around Catra's waist instinctively tightening, signaling the woman in her embrace that she was there for her. Catra squeezing Adora's arm in gentle reassurance and nuzzling back. Her shoulder length hair still a little odd and choppy, but just as wild and free as it always were.

"No. I have the Princess of Power by my side." A kiss pressing just at Adora's jawline. "Can't be afraid of anything with that."

The warmth from her inebriation was nothing compared to the effects from Catra's words. Before then Catra would venomously deny even looking at She-ra. Now sometimes when Adora would turn into the 8 foot tall goddess, the feline would jump onto her shoulder and hang off her like a tree. Adora's feeling her whole body flushing with love and affection flooding her entire being and her eyes seem to sparkle bright. 

Of course. There was nothing to fear because they have each other.

Her hand moving under Catra's chin and tilting the brunette's face up to meet her lips properly in a kiss, the taste of the sweet liquor strong on both their tongue, only making the kiss that much more dizzyingly addicting. Catra pulling away with a happy sigh, a content closed-eyed expression on her face.

"Seriously...fuck, Shadow Weaver."

Another clump of rolled up dirt and grass thrown at the stonehead. Adora's glassy bright blue eyes watching the grass fluttering down around the clean gravestone.

"Yeah...fuck, Shadow Weaver..." Somehow saying it out loud did felt liberating as odd as it sounded. Catra looking back at Adora, her smile growing even wider and Adora's gulped, something seemingly charged within the atmosphere and in her loins as those bright hetereochromatic eyes seemed to stare up at her.

"Say that again." Catra licking her lips, Adora's eyes following the tongue's motion. Her heart beating faster. Suddenly everything was feeling hotter.

"...Fuck, Shadow Weaver...?"

Catra seem to preen under that, her grin growing even wider with glee. "I kinda wish she was alive to hear that. Her perfect golden girl cursing her."

"Probably rolling in her grave right now." The laugh in response echoing loudly through the forest, more magical that the land itself, if Adora wanted to be sappy. 

Catra tilting her head up with closed eyes, lips pursed as if waiting, Adora answering the call by leaning back down and meeting their lips once again in another sweet drunk kiss. Catra parting her lips, inviting Adora to deepen the kiss which the blonde eagerly did so, wanting more, tasting more, needing more. They fell apart only to come back together before finally parting once more, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips together as they continued to stare at each other flushed panting faces. Watching the loving dazed emotion mirrored on both their expressions.

"Wanna fuck on her grave?" 

Adora was known to be stupidly impulsive. That have been proven many times, like stealing a skiff to take Catra on a date or charging headfirst into an enemy's fortress. Apparently her impulsiveness was enhanced and multiplied to an even stupider degree when there is alcohol present in her system. Only possible explanation why she opened her mouth and such a terribly delightful idea spilled out.

Those dazed mismatched blue and yellow eyes snapping open in surprise. Adora was always full of surprisingly bad ideas. Luckily Catra has always been a stickler for deliciously awful decisions. Who was she to say no to this one? Getting to bang Adora out in the open and possibly spite Shadow Weaver beyond the grave shouldn't turn Catra on this much. But whatever they have been drinking only strengthened Catra's resolve of getting literal down and dirty with her girlfriend. Downing the last bit of the bottle and chucking it roughly at the gravestone. The glass shattering as the tombstone was unaffected. Clean.

But not for long. That thought tickling the back of her mind pleasantly, a stirring down her stomach.

"Let's fucking do this."

Like agreeing to go on a date on a stolen skiff, Catra was all in it. Catra leaving the comfortable snuggly embrace of her lover's arms, stumbling and pulling the blonde along with her to the headstone. Adora dumbly following along completely shocked that this was happening.

"How badly would she be rolling in her grave if her golden girl was being fucked over her gravestone?" She giggled, her body warm from the alcohol and the idea.

"C-Catra!" Adora blushing, but unable to help herself in feeling even more aroused at the thought. Her girlfriend already bent on working with pulling Adora's top off. The shirt getting tangled over Adora's head, both of them laughing as they struggled to take the offending article of clothing off.

"Mm...I bet she would be absolutely steamed." Catra working on Adora's pants, she remembered when she would work so hard, hide so much of herself, tear herself down in order to try and please the sorceress. Just to hear those small words of praise and acceptance.

She no longer needed them though, she no longer craved them now. All she needed and craved was that stupid dumb-struck expression directed at her from the blonde before her. Shirtless and now pantsless in just her boyshorts, leaning back against that awful memorial waiting for the feline to simply have her way with her. The rest of the clothing joining the ground around the gravestone and Catra pressed a kiss against flushed sweaty skin, her tongue slipping out and licking a strip down Adora's neck, delighting in the little helpless high-pitched yelp, callous fingers tangling into her brown lockes and pulling at her scalp. A groan going past her lips at the tugging sensation.

Catra pushing away, lifting Adora's leg over her shoulder as she settled inbetween those homely thighs, giving them playful little kisses and nips. The idea of doing such a thing—fucking Adora over Shadow Weaver's grave shouldn't turn them on so much, but the witch have ruined and twisted them already long ago. Adora's scent was so strong, hitting Catra's nose and making the feline's mouth water. She couldn't wait any longer and dived right in. 

Adora throwing her head back at the contact, skull colliding painfully against the stone, the magic barrier seemingly to vibrate as if trying to push the blonde back and away. The feline making sure to keep a tight grip on Adora's thigh, nails digging into the flesh and leaving violent red crests. Tongue delving in, taking and giving as much as they could. 

"Mm! Catra!" Adora groaning as Catra slurped loudly, a finger inserted and thrusting along at that maddening pace. Claws digging even more into her thigh, leaving harsh bloody grooves and lips closing around Adora's clit with a suckle.

Adora groaning, a vibrating at the back of her head as she leaned against the gravestone.

The pace in and out as Catra continued laving the stiff nub with attention, even as Adora's legs were trembling, her pitch getting higher and more constant, the tugging to Catra's hair growing harsher. She continued on, wanting to completely destroy the blonde.

"Catra! Catra! Catra! Ahn!"

She could tell Adora was fast approaching her orgasm, so she slipped another finger in, changing the angle just a bit, and watched the blonde unravel before her. Her eyes completely glued onto Adora's face as her hips jerked and thrusting clumsily against Catra's face before Adora finally threw her head back letting out a low moan, grunting at the pleasant aftershocks.

Catra slowly easing her fingers back out with a pop, Adora's thighs shivering and she leaned back against the stone. Catra licking her fingers clean, a pleased expression similar to just earlier when Catra's belly was also full of Razz's pie. Adora slightly wondering if she could fill Catra with something else to also get that expression, her eyes still glowing with so much want and desire for the catgirl before her.

"Adora?" Catra blinking up at Adora. Adora blinking back as she looked down at the feline's amused expression. Down? "Did I just orgasmed She-ra out of you?"

The alcohol was definitely no longer in Adora's system now that she was in her basically all powerful god-like warrior form. Luckily she was in the same naked state, She-ra's godly bosom on display now. Catra unable to help her mouth salivating at the sight. She-ra couldn't help the cocky grin at the hungry look her lover was giving her alter ego's form.

She-ra's back pressing against the magic barrier, the slight tingling no longer affecting her as much in this form. Her stamina already also quickly returning to her and She-ra grinned down at Catra, who was now nuzzling into She-ra's impressive chest, peppering the godly muscle and skin with loving kisses.

"How badly would she be rolling in her grave if her golden girl fucked you against her gravestone?"

Catra's eyes widening and before she could process what was happening—she was picked up and easily spun around, her body pushed foward over against the stonehead, a large hand already working it's way past her waistband, pulling down her leggings before fondling and playing with her rear. Her clothing quickly stripped off of her, joining the forgotten article of clothings on the ground around the tombstone.

A delectable hungry moan escaping Catra's lips as she could feel those thick fingers already working her slick slit. Her own womanhood in need of attention after teasing the blonde so much. Her bare body pressed against the stony surface.

"You can take She-ra, right?" Adora's voice sounding low, even lower as She-ra. As She-ra, she could summon the Sword of Protection into being easily in her hands. Adora wondered if she could apply that same concept elsewhere. Her brows furrowed as she focused her energy.

Catra feeling something thick prodding her lower lips. Her wide eyes glancing down between her legs from her bent over position, seeing a large strap with a similar design to the Sword of Protection that She-ra can summon, rubbing teasingly back and forth. She-ra leaning down over Catra's body, nipping at her flickering ear illiciting a wavering mewl. Catra's breath coming out labored and uneven, hips hungrily stirring back against the chiseled muscular body behind her. Large hands gripping her waist keeping her still and in the larger woman's control, Catra trying her best to regain what little that was slipping further and further away with each teasing rub along her wet hungry slit, lightly rubbing against her clit.

"I can take She-ra on a fight. I think I can take She-ra on this as weEEEAAAH!" Catra's voice going high-pitched as She-ra suddenly pressed the tip in, the large girth squeezing in and stretching Catra's clenching walls. She-ra's hands gripping Catra's waists tightly as she steadied herself, slowly hilting the rest of the toy inside her lover.

The Warrior Princess grunting, she could feel Catra's tight pussy squeezing the toy as if the length itself was really a part of her. "You...you're so...so tight...so hot..." She didn't really thought this through as the only thing filtering her mind now was how good Catra felt around her fake cock. She-ra trying to focus on not losing her control and just relentlessly driving herself into the feline, an incredibly hard task to do when Catra was writhing before her, body draped over the stonehead, face flushed in absolute pleasure, claws scraping alone the stoney surface, the magic barrier seemingly barely able to hold from those claws' strength as she took in more of the thick length.

She-ra leisurely testing out several different paces with a shuddering groan, seeing which thrusts seem to make Catra tense up with her toes curling, which angle made Catra melt and moan sweetly in her hands? Which one completely break her down?

One free hand moving to Catra's chest giving those delicious little pebbles some attention as She-ra continue driving that fat phallic cock into Catra. Catra slowly losing control to the pleasure as her delirious mind was already far gone, the slow brutal pounding on top of her "mother-figure" gravestone was simply an afterthought that didn't really matter compared to the said pounding.

"Fuuuuuuck...Adora! Fuck me! Ruin me on this bitch's grave!"

She-ra's muscles tensing at the cries, those stout fingers gripping Catra's waist tight and she surged her hips harshly, pushing Catra's against the stone, making the brunette gasp loudly. The Amazonian woman rapidly pistoning into the small feline woman, the toy barely even coming out halfway before stuffing itself back into those slick wet lips, eagerly sucking and clenching the thick length. Catra moaning loudly as she could feel her body slamming against the stone and if she could pay attention through the loud panting and skin slapping against her roughly, she would probably hear the light crack.

But of course, having her pussy pounded by a literal goddess was the only thing of priority in her currently barely functional brain. It was definitely huge and a surprise that Catra was able to take it all in, but that delicious burning stretch and constant brush against her g-spot in that perfect angle made it so worth it. Her ass tilting up against She-ra's hips, the tip of her tail curling and wrapping around that thick neck as She-ra bottomed into her, strong hips flushed against her own. "Oh yes! Yes yes! Fuck! Destroy my pussy on her fuckin gravestone!"

It was like something snapped in the being behind her, one of the large hand moving and pushing down on Catra's shoulder. The thrust becoming even more rougher and faster. She-ra's knee pressing against Shadow Weaver's tombstone as she continue fucking Catra into the memorial. The magic around the stone seeming to expand around and distort with each powerful thrust.

"S-so close! Ahn! Ah! Ado...rah! Yes!" Catra's moans were getting more and more overwelmed, her walls squeezing and clenching the dildo with each pull and thrusts. She-ra holding both of Catra's ankles, folding those limbs and using them to push and pull the shivering feline to her, Catra helplessly clutching onto the stone as her wails were uncontrollable. The position sending even more pleasure directly to her brain and as that thick toy slammed roughly into her pussy one final time, a torrent of warmth spilling into her like hot magic and Catra screamed, her claws crushing part of the tablet underneath her.

"Adoraaaaaa!" Waves and waves of pleasure washing over Catra repeatedly as she came with a scream. 

Her body shaking and trembling from the aftershocks, her legs completely worn out and spent. Body slumping forward, luckily those large powerful hands kept Catra steady, pulling her prone tired form back to She-ra. The toy slowly slipping out with a schlick pop, a strange clear liquid oozing out from the tip and out of Catra's well fucked pussy, Catra shuddering as she feel the warmth dripping out. Several more of the liquid squirting out from the tip of the toy, landing on Catra's back and stone.

Both woman leaning against Shadow Weaver's grave, trying to catch their breath.

"What the fuck was that?" Catra after finally gathering her bearings and breathlessly asking back to her girlfriend, who had shrunk back down to Adora.

"I...I don't...don't know." Adora felt fuzzy, warm. Her energy now spent. The blonde looking over Catra's shoulder, down to those lower lips where the clear liquid was still dribbling down. Adora licking her lips before slipping her fingers inbetween Catra's thighs, a shivering mewl as Catra instinctively spread her shaky legs as Adora dipped her fingers into those puffy lips, scooping a few onto her fingertips. She brought it close to her face and gave it a sniff, the liquid was mixed with Catra's arousal and with something that smelled like her own? It seem to almost sparkle with some sort of magic properties.

Adora took a curious lick, it was a tangy sweet that amplified Catra's essence even more with something magical and intense. She groaned before pressing her fingers against Catra's lips, the panting feline already allowing those digits entry and she let out a moan as Catra swirled her tongue around her fingers. Catra continued sucking on Adora's fingers before finally slipping those fingers out of her lips with a pop.

"Seriously...what the hell was that? Some sort of magic She-ra's cum? Yummy though."

Adora blushing at the lewd, but quite possible explanation, unsure of the conclusion herself and even more so on who or where they could get the answers from. Her gaze moving at the now chipped monument, Catra's claws done numbers on the stone as the crumbling pieces fells down onto the pile of pulled up dirt and grass. Catra's blue and yellow mismatch eyes following her gaze to the damage done to the gravestone.

A smug smirk gracing Catra's face at the ruined headstone. "Looks like She-ra's pounding was strong enough to ruin Shadow Weaver's grave though."

"Catra!" Adora couldn't lie though even through the embarrassment. It was a pretty nice sight watching Catra's flushed form leaning over Shadow Weaver's now ruined gravestone.

Especially knowing that the witch was still dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Therapy begins with fucking your cat gf against your homophobic mother's gravestone. (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)  
> Perfuma: No, it doesn't. *takes flower away*
> 
> Anyways I wrote this instead of wishing my own brother happy birthday. Happy birthday, Adora! I love you, you magical, beautiful, blonde jock! Hope she gets lots of hugs and kisses from her cat gf.
> 
> Also before I probably get questions about it. Shadow Weaver is (still) dead and will stay dead until further notice. 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
